Low cost strip chart recorders are often used to record the temperature of perishable cargo during its transportation. Such chart recorders must be constructed at low cost, and generally use pressure-markable chart paper. Previously, such recorders have included a bimetallic strip wound into a loose spiral, with one end fixed and the other end holding a stylus that presses against the chart strip, the bimetallic element moving the end of the stylus slowly across the width of the paper as the temperature changes. Such pressure-markable recorders have the disadvantage that they are not highly accurate and cannot record a temperature or other phenomenon sensed by an electronic sensor. Accurate electronic sensors are readily available at low cost and can be placed away from the recorder. A compact pressure marked chart recorder with one or more styluses that are precisely movable by an electronic sensor, and which was compact and of relatively low cost construction, would be of considerable value. For example, such a chart recorder could record temperature near the walls of a container as well as deep within the transported goods, to determine whether any part of the shipment has been exposed to a temperature above a maximum chill temperature. The chart strip may have a length of perhaps 20 inches, and may move at a rate of three eighths to two inches per day along its length.